A MomoRyo Christmas
by KagomeGirl021
Summary: a sweet christmas story about momo and ryoma finally getting together. momoryo - PG - mostly romance cute hope u like
1. Default Chapter

**Rating:** PG for language issues and the sweet ending ;) heh u'll see 

**Disclaimer:** i dont own these adorable characters but if i did well momo would always be with ryoma, fuji with tezuka, inui with kaidoh, the golden pair ITSUMO!!, and taka-san will be with any girl that he likes i dont have the heart to make them all gay

**pairings:** Mainly momoryo with a slight hint of Goldenpair

**Notes:** well this is my fav holiday besides the 4th of july (which happens to be my b-day too)and its also my fav pairings Goldenpair and MomoRyo. soo kawaii!! anyways enjoy my first ever PoT ficcie.

* * *

It was the beginning of December and Christmas was just around the corner. Ten days away to be exact. The temperature began to drop and it became necessary to wear a jacket with hats, scarves, and mittens. it was a bright cold and sunny morning while Momo laied in bed pondering his feelings about a certain Dark Green Haird Boy with a White Cap.

he couldn't help it everytime he saw Ryoma his heart would flip flop and his breaths would shorten. he wished he could tell Ryoma how he felt. but, everytime he tries something goes wrong. like that time when they were at the burger joint

_**flashback**_

_"hey Echizen."_

_"hm?"Echizen replies while biting into his burger_

_"i have something i need to tell you," Momo fidgets not touching his burger starting to feel like he didnt want to eat anymore_

_"what is it Momo-sempai?"_

_"I.." Momo was cut off by loud mouthed red head dragging in a smiling, blushing Oishi by the hand._

_"Hoi Hoi Momo-chan! Can we join you and Ochibi?"_

_They had then proceded to sit by them making any way of confessing inpossible with Eiji's loud talking and drastic arm movements and Oishi trying to calm him down._

_**End flashback**_

he sighs and rolls over onto his back.

'i dont even know if he feels the same way about me.'

it was gonna be chirstmas then New Years soon and he rele didnt want to be alone for the holidays seeing as how his parents were gonna be gone and leaving him to his own devices. why did his parents decide to leave him behind anyways? its not like he has tennis practice because of the snow and ice. he sighs again and rolls over to his side trying to decide whether to get up or not.

a few minutes later, after tossing and turning some more, he decides that he cant sleep anymore and might as well go bug Echizen.

* * *

"Oi! Echizen!" yelled Momo as he cupped his hands around his mouth to get Echizen out of his house. "What is it Momo-senpai?" asked Ryoma as he came out of the house raising an eyebrow. "I have to go and buy Christmas ornaments,wanna come along?" answered Momo as he held the bike still for Ryoma to jump on. Ryoma raised an eyebrow again. "Wouldn't you use the same ones from last year?" asked Ryoma getting on the bike. He knew that there was a reason for Momo buying new ornaments. "Well" That's a funny story Echizen," replied Momo sweat dropping remembering what happened nights before. "I was putting up the tree but then I had to go up to the attic to get some ornaments but as I was coming down, I tripped so all the ornaments broke." "Baka Momo-sempi!" laughed Echizen clinging to Momo's waist. "Oi!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT IT WAS SO DAMN DARK IN MY ATTATIC!!" bellowed Momo pedaling and slightly enjoying the feel of Echizen's hands around his waist and the sound of Ryoma's laughter. Ryoma rarely ever laughed unless he was around to make him laugh with his stupidness. But it was ok to act stupid when he could hear Ryoma laugh like that.

"Mada Mada Da ne." Grinned Echizen who was clinging tighter to his Momo-sempai than was actually nesscecary.

Ryoma Secretly enjoyed the feel of his Momo-sempai he also wondered what it would feel like to have his lips on the older boy's while being held in his arms safe and secure.

they had arrived close to the shopping district when Momo's stomach decided to give a holla.  
"Oi! im hungry! what do u say we go get a burger before we start shopping?" Momo rele hoped Echizen would go with him and not be snarky about it. But to his annoyance Echizen was his usual arrogant snarky self.  
"Sempai's treat then" Ryoma smirked.  
"Oi! Why is it always Sempai's treat? Why cant it be kouhai's treat once in a while?" grumbled Momo tho he didnt rele mind paying for Echizen so long as he would go with him.

Ryoma enjoyed going to the burger joints with Momoshiro. He liked listening to Momoshiro talk about stuff. Or rather, just having Momoshiro around was good enough. He was always able to make Ryoma comfortable and happy.

they bought their burgers and walked down the street dragging Momo's bike with him. they looked in each shop smiling contently and breathing in the christmas air. sometimes Momo would stop and stare at a kawaii shirt or a crazy looking shoe, while Ryoma would smirk and make fun of his Beloved sempai.  
"oi look at that Echizen! it looks like a turtle. what do u say we buy that ornament?" Momo looked at it with bright eyes enjoying his time with Echizen. "Che' Momo-sempai is weird, wanting to buy a turtle looking ornament for Christmas." Ryoma smirks and grins making fun of his Momo-sempai enjoying himself far more than he lets on.  
"Eh!! c'mon Echizen!! its kool, you just dont have any taste in kool stuff do you?" Momo teases making Echizen glare at him in defense of himself.

They buy the turtle ornament to shut Momo up then walk around a few stores looking for the right gift or ornament that happens to catch their eye; neither wanting their time together to end. Then as Momo was off exclaiming over that thing or another a shinny peach shapped ornament with an angel imprinted on it catches Ryoma's eye. it makes him think of his Momo-sempai and how much he means to him. 'hmm i wonder what Momo would think if i were to get this for him and his tree.' so Ryoma slowly peeks over at Momo to make sure he isnt looking and buys the ornament and wraps it up tight, but before he wraps it up he has letters engraved on it to make it more special. it reads 'To Momo From Ryoma Together Forever'. of course the words could mean anything like friendship or love. But to Ryoma its special the kind of love that lasts. He puts it away carefully so as to not make it too noticable and proceeds back to Momo.

Meanwhile as Ryoma was buying the gift for him he was busy buying something for Ryoma. he had seen the little locket in the shape of a Racket and Ball and had decided days ago to buy it for Ryoma. he had carefully told the clerks to engrave a picture and writting into it and that he would return on this day to pick it up and pay for it. when the locket is opened one side has a picture the other some writting. the picture is of Ryoma and him after they had won the tournament. it was the day he had realized he had fallen in love with his kouhai and that nothing would ever be the same again. the writting was simple yet it conveyed all that he felt. Anyone else reading it wouldnt think much of it but to him it said everything 'To Ryoma From Momo Together Itsumo' (A/N: Ryoma had his engraved in english and Momo had his in jap). the package was wrapped and hidden well so it wouldnt be noticed too well.

As soon as the package had been put away, he turned around and saw ryoma walking up to him just in time.  
"Ready to go?" Momo grinned and draped his arm around Echizen's shoulders who in turn glared at his sempai to take his arm off. even tho he was glaring at his sempai he didnt rele want him to stop. but, he did have a reputation to keep up.  
"Hai" Ryoma was ready to go since he got the gift and figured Momo was finished shopping.

As soon as they were out the door and dragging the bike Ryoma decided that he wanted to give his sempai his gift even tho it wasnt yet Christmas. "Ne' Momo-sempai, could we stop at that park up ahead? Im getting tired of walking." Ryoma embarrassed to be asking something like this pulled his cap lower on to his head to hide his face.

"Eh? uh.. yea sure" Momo had been deep in thought and trying to figure out a good way to give Echizen his gift with out seeming too silly or embarrassing, until Ryoma had mentioned a rest. it was the perfect place and time to give Echizen his gift.

They sat on a bench each quiet in their own thoughts of how to give the other their gift not knowing the other had one for them too, until Ryoma spoke up.  
"Ne' Momo-sempai.." Momo jumped a bit at the sound of Ryoma's voice breaking the silence.  
"Hai?" Momo looked at Echizen wondering what the little Cute Brat could want. "umm... Here" Ryoma blushing furiously handed over the wrapped ornament he had bought for his Momo-sempai just minutes before, and tugged his cap down again to hide his face.  
"EH? but Echizen you didnt have to get me anything. Its your Birthday and i should be the one getting you something." Momo was quite surprised. he didnt think Echizen would ever do anything like this.  
"Baka Momo-sempai. i wanted too and besides you said so yourself its Christmas." Momo scratched his head and grinned sheepishly "Heh, oh yea. Umm well i got you sumthing too since its your Birthday and Christmas and all. Here!" Momo quickly handed over the gift to Echizen who in turn looked up with shock and surprise evident on his face.  
"But, Momo-sempai, you didnt have to!" "Eh well i kinda had it put away a few days ago and was gonna be getting today even if i didnt have to buy new ornaments"  
"Oh" Ryoma smiled softly and with Momo opening his gift at the same time, opened his.

both stared at the gift infront of them after unwrapping it, with surprise.  
Ryoma slowly picked up the locket and opened it to see a picture of him and Momo after the turnament he had help win and then read the writting inscribbed on the other side 'To Ryoma From Momo together Itsumo', the very same thing he wrote on Momo's ornament. Ryoma smiled happily even if it meant that Momo thought of him as just a friend. it was still the best gift he could ever have gotten.  
Momo was also shocked at the words enscribed on the ornament. he also thought Ryoma might just like him as a friend but loved the Gift all the same. he noticed that it was shapped and colored like a peach for his name and also saw the little angel above the writting.  
"Hey Echizen"  
"Hai"  
"Thanks. Want me to put that on for you?" Echizen looked up at his sempai's smiling face and nodded smiling himself.

Once the necklace was on and the ornament put away it was about time to head home, for it was starting to get late. Momo didnt want this day to end just yet so he took a chance and asked " hey Echizen"  
"Hai?" "Would you like to come look at the stars with me and stay the night? my parents are gone for the holidays and i dont wanna be by myself tonight"  
Echizen couldnt believe his ears. first the beautiful locket with the picture of him and his fav sempai and now this. could the day get any better?  
"Sure Momo-sempai, i have nothing else to do." he smirked knowing it would rile his sempai up but he didnt care. he was just too happy to spend more time with his sempai.  
"Why you little.." Momo grabbed Echizen in a headlock and dragged him over to the bike laughing as his Fav kouhai struggled and complained.  
-

* * *

That evening they sat, two quiet figures in companionable silence atop the roof of Momo's house snuggled in a blanket. Overhead, the friendly stars twinkled through a haze of wispy clouds and glow of street lights to reflect in a pair of shining, deep-purple eyes. 

Laying on his back, his hands linked behind his head, Ryoma turned his face to silently study his team mate as Momo' sat beside him peacefully watching the sky. Crickets chirped their calm love songs among the tall snow filled grass and, somewhere close by, an owl hooted before gliding away to hunt on soundless wings. The warm summer evening had a beautiful, almost surreal setting and Momo' voiced a long contented sigh as he met his friend's steady gaze.

"There are times when I wish I could stay up here forever." Raising an arm, Momo' opened his hand, his fingers spreading as his palm attempted to lure the distant silver specks down to join him. But, the sparkling dots' only answer to the mute appeal was to wink coyly as they stayed firmly in their appointed place. Smirking at his own foolishness, he lowered his arm then whispered in an Un-Momo-Like way; " They are beautiful, aren't they Echizen?"

Ryoma hardly spared the glittering specks a glance before tugging on his cap and saying " Mada mada da ne " and wondering what had gotten into his Momo-sempai.

Chuckling at his companion's indifference, Momo gave the short youth a soft affectionate look then raised his eyes to the heavens once more. Seeing the outline of the owl as it patrolled its territory, the teenager let out a wistful sigh.

"I wish I could fly."

Flicking back the brim of his hat, Ryoma regarded his friend with a mild curiosity.

"Why sempai?"

Momo' sniggered softly as he replied; "Because then I could maybe reach out and touch those stars."

"Oi!" snorted Ryoma scornfully as his eyes closed. " You're being silly sempai. No one can touch a star."

Momo' tilted his head sideways as his smile crept across his face. " Then if I can't touch one I will just play among them."

Laying back, he murmured; " A foolish dream I know, but I still wish I could hold a star in my hand."

" You hold the stars in your eyes." replied Ryoma who then blushed furiously tugging the hat down more.

The words were so quietly spoken that Momo' was certain he had imagined Ryoma saying them, but a closer inspection showed the smaller teen's face glowing a delicate shade of red as he refused to meet Momo's eyes.

Sitting up, he angled his body so he was able to lean in and gently slide his fingers under Ryoma's chin. When the black haired youth didn't pull away, Momo' turned the boy's face toward him then smiled into Ryoma's softly glowing golden orbs.

" So do you. Your eyes are very beautiful, did you know that?" Momo was taking a big chance showing Ryoma how he felt. He was Silently hoping that what the boy said meant he might like him too.

" Momo' sempai" came the shy response. Blushing furiously, Ryoma twisted away then drew his knees up under his chin as his arms encircled his legs and the blanket. Unable to face his amused teammate, the embarrassed youth wished he could vanish into the ground as he furiously wondered just what the hell had come over him to say such a thing. Yet at the feel of Momo's hand gently stroking his back, the small tennis star gazed up at his sempai to marvel at the shifting lights in the depths of his warmly glowing purple eyes.

" Bright as the stars." he said softly, bringing a loving smile to Momo's lips.  
"ive always wanted to tell you this but ive always gotten interrupted," Momo continued quietly; "ive always been fond of you in a freindly sort of way. Demo now.."

Ryoma hearing this felt a small pain in his chest hoping that it wasnt true that he felt more for him as he felt for his Momo-sempai.

" Ryoma"  
Ryoma's eyes widened at the use of his first name hoping beyond belief that his Momo-sempai was gonna say what hes always wanted to hear.

"Ryoma, aisheteru .... itsumo." Ryoma's heart stopped when he heard those words. he couldnt believe it. was it all a dream? If it is he doesnt wanna wake up. If it is then it wouldnt hurt to say what he feels back.

"Aisheteru too Takashi; imy/i Momo-sempai!" now it was Momo's turn to have his heart stop and smile lovingly at the object of his affection.

"Itsumo Momo-sempai" Ryoma smiled knowing it was true.

they both as if on cue leaned in for a loving sweet simple kiss that turned deep with passion.  
Finally, their lips separated, each breathing heavily Momoshiro looked down adoringly at the beautiful youth in front of him, admiring his gorgeous orbs full of passion. He brushed his hands gently through Ryoma's hair, the softness making him never want to stop as Momo whispers, "So does this mean you will be my koibito?"

"Mmm... hai" Ryoma mumbles not caring and wanting to get back to kissing His Momo-sempai wether or not it was a dream.

Momoshiro laughed heartily then cupped Ryoma's small face in both his palms and pratically pounced on Ryoma to kiss him senseless.

Ryoma mumbles a "Merry Christmas, My Momo-Sempai!" as they leaned in and kissed deeply and lovingly, for Momo wasnt to be lonely this christmas, nor any other christmas to come.

It was gonna be the most Merriest Christmas Ever!!

**_Owari_  
**-

* * *

**Happy B-day Echizen Ryoma and Merry X-Mas Every1!!**

**_Yay My fist Finished fanfic!!! and my first PoT fic i rele hope u all enjou it. momoryo are my fav pairings next to the Goldenpair._**

**_A/N: ok i think that will be the end unless i get enough ppl wanting a second chappie then i will see what i can do. i will need ideas for the second chappie if ppl will want one._**

**_A/N 2: Jap words used in story and their meanings Itsumo forever Aisheteru i love you sempai upperclassman kouhai underclassman koibito boyfriend or girlfriend Demo But Mada mada da ne you still have lots more to work on / no not yet (its also just Ryoma's fav saying for just about anything when he doesnt Really have anything to say)  
Oi hey hoi eiji's way of saying hey or yes Hai Yes Baka idiot Owari the end or just end_**


	2. Authoress' Notes

ok so i have a problem im like trying real hard to finish a HNG story which was my first real fic and first HNG fic but its not going well. and i rele had a hard time writting this story in time for christmas. i had all the story in my head but what happened was i was able to write the beginning and then got stuck cuz i didnt know what to write for the middle and i had ideas for the end so i wrote the end and then wrote the middle which well heh sweatdrops had to be altered to fit the ending otherwise i wouldnt know how to end it.

heres what i need: i need a beta that i can e-mail my fics to and have them help me.

i also need ideas for a second chapter for this fic which i really want to do. so ppl if u read this people HELP PLz thnx

sigh i know it sux its only my first PoT fic so i hope its ok. i will try harder to make it better. i will use word instead of notepad. gomen!! thanks fot the notes

akari-hayashi It's a nice story but I agree with the previous reviewer. There are too many grammatical mistakes and that make the fic difficult to read. I am not a perfect writer but please try to standardize the way you write. Maybe you can get a beta to help? And maybe it's just me, but I find some of the parts familiar... like they appear in other fics before.

-- well i did get a few ideas from a lot of the fics ive read but i assure you that its all my own writting. i will work harder to fix grammer mistakes i was in a hurry to write this so im sry and i'll work harder. GOMEN!

Syuzu Koyuki: Hm, well, the concept is well done, and it's cute, but there are too many grammatical and typing errors. ; It's kinda hard to read. When you write fanfics, you have to do it properly, in everyway. And some of the Japanese word inserts are not correct, su oO;; Mada mada da ne translates into, as most people use: "You've still got a ways to go.", at least, that's what the manga translates into.

Ganbatte, desu. You've got the creativity and the inspiration. Work on your organization and hope to hear more from you!

-- ARIGATOU!!! i will try to write more. in the anime Echizen's famous saying in eng as he said it was " you still have lots more to work on" but it can mean the same thing as " you still have a ways to go" and "no not yet" heh so i hope that fixes a few things. and if there is anymore jap words that are wrong well then GOMEN i get them from fics i read on here and other fanfic sites. Arigatou gives Syuzu and Eiji type Glomp im glad u think i have creativity. 


	3. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit

reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Kagomegirl021 Kitsunegirl021 


End file.
